


movie kiss

by enbyboiwonder



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: "I thought, maybe, since you had crushes on Greg, Chandra, Mia, and Wendy…"Brows drawing downward, David says, "What do they have to do with anything?"
Relationships: Henry Andrews/David Hodges
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	movie kiss

They walk back to the parking lot together in comfortable silence after the movie they caught early one afternoon, Henry following him to his car rather than turning off to find his own. When David looks up at him, hand resting on the door handle, he finds the man watching him intently, determination in the set of his brows. He opens his mouth to tell him to come out with it, and suddenly there are lips on his, and the words die on his throat in a breathless rush.

Before he can overcome his surprise and do something sensible like _kiss the man back_ , Henry is already pulling back with an apology on his lips. Spurred into action, David unfreezes and cuts him off before he can get more than the first syllable out, curling a hand around the back of Henry's neck and pulling him in to a proper kiss. Henry's hands alight on his shoulders as David's free arm slips around the man's waist, just holding him near.

This time when they part, Henry's grinning like he can't keep the smile off his face. "Oh, good," he breathes, happy and relieved at once. "I thought, maybe, since you had crushes on Greg, Chandra, Mia, and Wendy…"

Brows drawing downward, David says, "What do they have to do with anything?"

"Empirical evidence suggests that you sort of have a thing for DNA techs," Henry tells him rather matter-of-factly. Blushing a little now, he says, "I'm just glad it extended to me."

He blinks once, twice. "Of course it does," he says, and then it's his turn to blush.

Henry just smiles at him for a moment, soft and wondering, before seeming to remember himself. "See you tonight," he says, and leans in to press a parting kiss to David's lips.

"See you," he answers softly as Henry disappears down the lot to his own car with a little wave, helpless to the besotted smile that curves his lips even long after he's returned home.


End file.
